Blacklist
by Cebu3000
Summary: Okay everybody of the fanfic universe, this is my first ever story so please be nice. It is a Sci-Fi spy adventure and the only thing from cannon will be the names, but there will be alot of OC's. Hope you enjoy!


**This is my second post but first story** **so introductions are in order.**

 **Hello everyone my name is cebu3000, you may have encountered my name elsewhere and I am proud to say that almost always that is me.**

 **I like Macaroni and cheese, the Redwall series, the color black, the Inheritance Cycle, and thoroughly enjoy trolling trolls.**

 **Any constructive criticism is accepted, flamers will be very ignored and most of all, if it is awful, just tell me outright don't hint at it in your reviews.**

 **Any way, GET TO THE READING!**

chapter 1

The year is 2359 humanity has advanced beyond the need or use of multiple government. We have found nano tech and mastered cybernetic enhancement, global warming, cancer, but as a species we have only just scratched the surface of interstellar travel. But it is also a time of turmoil and conspiracy, there are shadowy people and corporations who have more power than an already corrupt government. This is the story of how some of it was brought to light

As I got off the shuttle, I looked for my friends, Leo and Anna Beth, when I spotted the five heavily armed Sentinel drones escorting a balding man in his late fifties with dark green eyes wearing a million credit suit. "That's Samuel J. Hughes, the second richest man in the world, and CEO of Hughes Medical largest producer of med droids this side of anywhere." said a blonde deep grey eyed girl" Hey Haley" I said with a smile "where's Leo." She looked puzzled "He's not here already? Oh well, so what are we doing here anyway?" "They didn't tell you? This mission's been upgraded from investigation, to rescue and Jack had the schematics." She started to say something but then the chauffeur Dr. Hedge gave us the "be quiet" look.

Ok maybe I should explain, Leo, Anna Beth, and I are spies now if you're thinking "oh, yeah right" just listen. when you think of spies you think of James bond right, well that's not the kind I'm talking about, we are a team used by U.N.I.T. which stands for United Nations Investigative Taskforce. We are the kind that do all the legwork for the bond types but our missions that mainly involve stealth, I am team leader aka 1 and I am enhanced by the latest in cybernetic and nano-bot technology.

Anna Beth is our tactician and computer specialist her background as the worlds greatest cyber-thief at the age of 15 and I.Q. of over 200 makes her the perfect hacker.

Leo is our techie, he designed all our gear. His background is as unknown as what would happen if you flew through a wormhole. And here is the weird part Dr. Hedge is an android, he was placed at our school to observe and protect us and has a bit of a violent streak. We were recruited by U.N.I.T. to be the ultimate stealth team we've rescued various heads of state, and defused bombs that could destroy systems but we have always had a rule, no getting caught, duh. The weird thing is the same group is behind all of our mission, the Zion group, they are terrorists who have one goal, universal domination.

Back to the present, as the tour guide led us through the building Leo snuck up behind us " Hi Leo" I said. He looked surprised but then he remembered I had recently gotten the 360 vision upgrade he looked agitated you see Leo is a little strange because he doesn't get out much, so he just expects people to understand what he means without him saying it. Anyway now that we were all here we could start our mission. We had to find five bio mechanical scientists who were kidnapped to work on a secret project for Hughea Medical, a front for Zion. Once we had gotten away from the group we hid in a janitors closet, except this janitor was either careless or packing a high grade class 9 plasma rifle which are outlawed on earth and most of the colonies.

As we hid in the closet Jack used his data-pad to bring up holographic building schematics which showed us something very interesting.

Haley pointed at a long tube and said" That's a mag-lev elevator, you don't use those unless you have one of two things. Either A a long distance to go, or B something very heavy to lift."

"Or both.

"True " Jack added. " OK we need to find the scientists and figure out how to get them out, but first, Jack did you bring the suit."

" Yeah but the strength enhancer is still on the fritz." After putting on my N-5 nano-suit aka " Second Skin" Haley sent a plan to my H.U.D. Wow this is going to be long , going to have to wait till after the building closed. At precisely 10:00 p.m. the plan began.

My part was to use the suit to distract the security system while Anna Beth and Leo snuck up from behind to find the scientists. As I began my assault I came up on a guard who I then proceeded to take down in five punches, two kicks, and one head-but. As the guard was lying on the floor clutching at his fractured ribcage a small voice inside my helmet said" ALERT five incoming hostiles, recommended action evacuate immediate area." then I said" Torch deactivate cowardice protocols. Activate armor mode." then a word came up in front of my face, complying. As armor mode activated, I could feel the suit tightening, becoming tougher, more rigid. Then I felt stronger, faster just as armor mode finished the guard bots came down the corridor sounding like a thunder storm. "Surrender or you will be destroyed". "Go ahead and try." then they opened fire. As bullets bounced of my suit I charged the guard-bots, punched one clean through a wall and grabbed his gun and laid into the machines with the high caliber rifle. Then I got a text message from Haley "We have the scientists but there's a problem, meet us at sub-level 28." as. I dropped it and charged the last robot and ripped off his head and jet pack and held them to my back so the suit could integrate them into the suit, then turned it on. As I ignited the jets the hydraulic oil on the floor caught fire and the smell of melting metal filled the corridor as I zoomed into the elevator shaft, then I deactivated the jets to free fall 1,000 feet down.

Once I got to sub-level 28 I activated my jets and radio and called" Number two, status." the reply was a text Room 52. Once I arrived I immediately saw the problem, the scientists were attached to a class A incini-bomb. It was designed to destroy entire stations by burning a hole through the hull, so it could easily do the job with the scientists. " Leo can you disarm it." I asked. " Yea, but it will take about five minutes." As he said that a message popped up" ALERT. Two elevators with twenty heavily armed hostiles inbound. ETA ten minutes." Then I had an idea" Leo, can you just disconnect the scientists from the bomb without detonating it." I asked." Yea" he answered" Do it" I said. Thirty seconds later I was in the sub-level 28 armory looking for a remote detonator to attach to the bomb when I saw an open computer. Anna Beth saw where I was looking" I'll check it out, see if there is any information about your dad on there." she said. You see my dad worked for U.N.I.T. too, he went on a mission to investigate Zion, obvious statement but he didn't come back.

As I searched the armory I found ten gas grenades and a grenade launcher, three P900 side arms with ten replacement clips each, two assault rifles with plasma shield projectors, and one Titan Tri-Gun with five thousand rounds of ammunition, one remote detonator" How do they have one of these" I said as Haley looked up from the monitor to see that I was holding a "Scam-Ram" nicknamed that because it is a short range holo-projector that when fired will not only project a hologram, but also deploy a turret inside the hologram that fires a large spike that will easily go through five tanks, it is quite a deadly weapon not even on the market yet. After passing out the weapons between Me, Haley, and Jack, I set up a trap in the labs with several containers marked BIO-WASTE. After barricading the hallway, I picked up the Tri-Gun and hid behind a wall. As the elevator doors opened I heard a lot of gunfire aimed in my general direction, followed by the sound of screaming and the smell of burning flesh filling the hallway." Everybody into the elevator, I'll clear the way to the roof." I said as I turned on the jetpack and flew into the elevator shaft.

Once I reached the top I shot the guard in front of me, then the elevator got there. When the forty foot long, matte black, quad engine stealth craft arrived, everyone loaded onto the jet.

We had thought we were safe but then an all to familiar voice greeted us" Well done Percy, team alpha has officially, thanks to me, been blacklisted for the deaths of five bio-tech scientists" as we heard five gunshots towards the back."You are now wanted felons goodbye, oh and P. If you're not careful, your team will end up just like York." then the transmission cut and the bottom of the stealth craft opened and we fell. After catching Leo and Anna Beth and landing safely I was filled with rage, and flashbacks. Then Anna Beth shouted" WHO. WAS. THAT. And how does he know you. " That was Cadmus, the last surviving member of the Chimera project."

 **So yeah how did I do? Any comments will be responded to promptly but don't expect regular updates my life is written in very light pencil on a rainy day, so things don't always go as planned.**

 **Here so long as some one wants to know what happens next.**

 **Cebu3000**


End file.
